The Colour Blue
by merixthexninja
Summary: Oneshot, Zutara. Zuko wonders what it would be like to wear something blue for a change. Hey, Katara wears blue, doesn't she? Please read and review.


A/n: Set sometime in the not-too-distant future, where the GAang, Zuko, and Iroh are living together. Not to be taken seriously. OOCness is part of the humor of it. )

Do you really _think_ that I own Avatar?

The Colour Blue

His eyelids fluttered open, exiting the darkness of his dream to stare at the off-white ceiling above his bed. Another day of boredom sure to ensue, Zuko rolled out from his blankets and stood, walking over to the bureau to prepare for his day. Honestly, he had thought his new life here would be different, but the same boredom occupied his time here in the city as it had on that clunky steel ship of so long ago. A pair of blue eyes flashed through his mind, and he smiled, "Well, maybe not everything here is boring."

Tugging open his closet door, he frowned at the selection. Maybe not everything was boring, but his wardrobe certainly was. Red. Red red red red red. Oh, look, this shirt has a _gold_ collar. Yeah, right. Annoyed, he grabbed a shirt at random and a pair of pants which were also, shockingly, red. Why red? He couldn't think of a worse colour to base a nation around. It was so violent, malicious. Evil might be a bit too much, but it certainly wasn't nice. True, he could probably wear whatever he wanted, but Zuko had been wearing red so long that if he wore anything other than red people would look at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

He dressed quickly and ran a comb through his black hair, which was getting quite long. Maybe he'd grow out his topknot again. Going into the bathroom, he finished his morning routine. Splashing some water onto his face, the boy-going-on-man looked in the mirror hanging over the sink. Not bad.

Out in the living room, Katara was up and awake. That girl, he swore, had to have some Fire Nation in her veins to wake up so damn early every morning. Not that he minded her presence. Not at all. The girl stood over the table, arranging some freshly cut blooms in a vase. Daisies and baby's breath accented several orange lilies. For someone who grew up in a frozen wasteland devoid of any plant life, she certainly had a way with flowers.

Unnoticed, he stood back and watched her move flowers this way and that. She was getting quite curvy, Zuko thought, as he noticed her chest jutting out as she bent over the vase. Her brown hair was up, again. He'd seen it down, once, when they had gone swimming together. He'd told her that he liked it down, but still that girl kept it up in that cursed bun. Her necklace charm caught the light and sparkled as it bounced this way and that with her movements. Zuko smiled and stepped forwards.

"Hey," he said as he flopped down on the couch next to the table where Katara looked up at him, still messing with the arrangement. "Good morning."

"Morning, Zuko," she chimed, and went back to her lilies. "Did you sleep good?"

He looked at her messing with the blooms, even though he thought they looked fine as they were. "Yeah," he replied, "I did." He saw her nod her head. Her dress flowed so prettily over her body, it perfectly complimented her curves. Such a lovely colour, too. Soft blue; just like her eyes. Blue…

He looked at the low angle of the sun that had just barely risen. The others wouldn't be awake for a few hours, probably. Thinking about it for another second, he spoke up, getting her attention. "Hey, Katara…"

She looked up at him; gods, her eyes were so beautiful. "What is it?"

"Well," he stammered, not knowing exactly how to phrase this odd request. "Would you…I mean, take…Switch clothes with me."

"What?!" In her eyes was all the confusion he'd expected. "Switch…Why?"

"Don't misunderstand me," reasoned the boy. Oh, man, I probably sound so weird. "It's just, your dress. It's blue." He pleaded with his eyes. "I've never worn blue before."

"You've never worn blue?" She stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Really?"

He nodded and looked away, hiding his blush. "Blue isn't too common in the Fire Nation."

She paused, thinking about that. Red wasn't exactly welcomed in the Water Tribe, either. "Well," she said, slowly considering the odd choice. "All right, let's do it," exclaimed Katara, surprising the both of them.

He stood up, smiling that she hadn't rejected his request. They each turned around, backs to each other, and took off their outfits. Katara threw her dress behind her to Zuko, and he did the same. They were dressed in less than a minute afterwards and examined their new outfits curiously.

Katara found that his clothes fit her just a bit big, especially in the arms. Everything except the stiff collar felt comfortable, though the baggy fit was rather relaxed and casual. Such an abnormally bright colour on her wouldn't let her eyes turn away from her outfit. And, she had to admit, the red made her feel cocky and, strangely, somewhat sexy. Weird. She'd never thought of Zuko's clothes as sexy. Did he feel that way when he wore them? He did seem confident.

This feels wrong, thought Zuko. Very wrong. It was so…open. He had to admit, though, the unfamiliar breeze between his legs felt nice and cool. God forbid anyone knew he thought so. The blue made him feel strangely calm and serene. Did she feel calm when she wore this? Katara always did seem to have such a peaceful nature to her. Over all, he decided, it didn't feel half bad.

Then they looked at each other.

Breaking down with hysteric laughter, they could barely breath as the two saw the strange sight of the other in their own clothes.

"Oh my gosh," Katara choked out, "You look like a girl!"

"And what about you! They're so baggy you could get lost in them!"

"Do I look fierce? Do I?"

He snorted, "You look about as fierce as I look feminine!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka heard the loud burst of laughter coming from the living room. "Damn them," he grumbled, kicking off his sheets and rolling out of bed to look at the sun. "Waking me up at this hour." Lazily he threw on some clothes and went to see what in the world was so funny that it should deprive him of sleep.

When he got out into the hallway and saw for himself, the boy stopped dead in his tracks. If it were humanly possible, his jaw would be on the floor. No, below the floor; deep down into the earth and through the other side. It was Katara, his baby sister, in Zuko's clothes! As if that wasn't enough, Zuko stood next to her, holding his side and laughing just as hard as she was. In a dress. Zuko was in Katara's dress. There were only two explanations Sokka could think of to explain this, and both were worthy of a complete and total freakout.

"OH MY GOD!!"

The two crossdressers turned and looked at the shocked teenager. Instantly their laughter died and smiles dropped.

"Sokka!" Katara blushed ten shades of red to match the shirt she had on.

"W-what… You're… He…" The boy looked ready to pass out. And, when Katara took a step backwards, tripped over her too-baggy pants and fell to the floor, slipping out of the pants, Sokka did, indeed, faint.

Well, at least it would make an amusing story to tell.


End file.
